Birthday Reunion
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Mikan was ready to spend another year alone on not only New Years but also her birthday. However a certain someone has come to wreck her plans and bring up some painful thoughts and memories. Mikan can no longer bottle up her feelings, the time for running away from her problems is long over. It's a new year, and a new Mikan


Birthday Reunion

 **Author Notes: We've reached holiday one shot week, and it's time to move onto the new years. Now it's been quite some time since i've come to this community, but i'm happy to make something here.**

 **So keep in mind this is a noncanon one shot. No talents or alices, no chaotic school. Think like it's the real world, but it kinda goes that you need to have an idea of the manga/anime to know the characters lol. Keep that in mind ok? I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Happy NEW YEAR!"** A sigh escapes Mikan as she stares out her window. It was another year that's gone by. And that's another year of loneliness. She was all grown up now-a big, tough-though still a childish twenty year old. Her only family, her grandfather whom raised and loved her had passed away at the age of fifteen.

Her parents were dead ever since she was born. All of her friends from her school days moved on to bigger and better things. Oh sure, every once in a blue moon she's get some sort of message from Hotaru and her crazy inventions(They were huge improvements from the turtle mail toy she got as a little kid though)

Sometimes Curly, or Nobari would visit, but they had families now. They couldn't stick around for long, not with the responsibilities they had. In all honesty Mikan wished she could have lives like theirs.

It was a difficult, time management life-but a happy filled and satisfying one. She remembered having that possibility a few years ago-She gasped, shaking her head. Doing her utmost to erase the memories. **"Those days are over now Mikan...get over it already."**

Clearly she needed to get out of the house for a bit. Huffing she goes into her closet, pulling out a beautiful red and white polka dot yukata. In all honesty this was a spur of the moment buy-as that now that she looks at it, a bitter smile graces through.

 **"Stupid."** With a sigh she puts on her sandals, and makes a long but rather peaceful walk to the local temple. She remembered going with her grandfather all the time. Together they'd pray at the temple, enjoy the little festival full of food vendors, and then come home to Mikan's special Mikan Mochi.

Sure those times were over, but she still cherished those memories. And back in elementary school, when she was with her friends it was a wild adventure. She easily recalls all the crazy antics that went on when she was a child.

There was Hotaru who would sell her inventions to make some extra cash-the greedy girl. A boy that was nicknamed Mindreader and another nicknamed Fox-eyes would go about and pick on Curly. With Curly retaliating by beating the snots out of them while ogling Luca and-Mikan slapped her cheeks.

Gaining the attention of some fellow villagers coming to pray at the temple. Causing her to blush in embarrassment. **"Even when he's not here he causes me problems...stupid Natsume."** To think it's been nearly eight years since she last saw the terrible pyromaniac pervert.

For the most part she's gotten over him, though some days like today she looks back. Going into la la land thinking about him and when her world started to shatter-one by one. In front of one of the praying statues she bows her head slightly, closing her eyes. By habit her hands close together.

Though she sincerely made her prayers, she...found herself half heartedly made her wish and new year resolutions. What would be the point for her? The things she would want to do, and have were out of her control-have been out of control for years now.

There was very little for her to truly enjoy now a days as she did her job as a waitress to one of the restaurants in town. She was alone, and nothing wish or not was going to change it. She would be and was strong, she hasn't cried once since he left. Not even for her grandpa's funeral. Nothing would break her...ever again.

 **"Hey ugly...move it."** Immediately she felt herself enraged by the rude person behind her. **"Excuse me?!"** She turns around, ready to clobber the jerk before she finds herself frozen in shock.

Her brown eyes widening at the familiar black hair and cold crimson eyes. **"Na-Natsume!?"** Mikan couldn't believe it, she wasn't sure if she could. **"Still wearing polka dots huh? You really haven't changed a bit."**

There is was, that familiar, rude, cocky smirk he was known for. The bastard. By reflex and due to her shock she smacks him right on the head. **"What the hell?!"** He grabs his head, feeling the rage from her blow. **"That's my line Natsume! What the hell are you doing showing up out of the blue?"** He growls, pissed off.

 **"This is how you act after I come to personally see you!?"** Frustrated she shakes her head, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him. **"Come on."** The crowds continued staring at the young pair as they walk.

Whether it was due to him not being a social butterfly or him still being pissed at Mikan for hitting him he remains silent for the entire walk back to her house. However despite his nonchalant-sulky attitude, his eyes never left her as she marched ahead of him.

He really didn't bank on Mikan reacting to him showing up like this. And he found himself even more curious and surprised when she brought him to her house. There was hardly any decorations, very little in general in terms of furniture and nick nacks.

 **"Make yourself comfortable."** She looked anything but and he made sure to bring it up. **"I-I'm fine! I just didn't expect you to show up. It's been eight years you baka. After you left..."** He looks away, tsking at her. He didn't want to leave her, why would he?

Natsume despite his teasing loved her. **"I was sick. I wouldn't have left otherwise idiot."** She inhaled, clutching her arms. **"I almost didn't make it Mikan. I had fallen into a coma shortly after I was admitted. When I came to I woke up to my sister and Luca crying like babies. That was a year ago."**

A sigh escapes him, they had only released him from the hospital about a month or so ago. Despite the odds with his illness he pulled through-now stronger than ever. **"You were the first person I wanted to see after getting out of the damn place."** She was trembling, trying to hold it in.

Never again did she want to break down. She was a grown up now, she wasn't going to cry, even if it was for a special occasion. The raven haired man shakes his head before moving towards her. Immediately she recoiled, setting him off. Leading to a game of chase with him eventually pinning her on the ground.

 **"Why the hell are you running away?"** Within an instant the pair realize the position they were in, bringing back memories of when they first met. Like then, Mikan pissed him off. Although that was when she had pinched and played with his face when he was napping.

It was the start of a bitter filled rivalry, that slowly evolved into friendship and even further. Now though, she was hurting him, acting like nothing ever existed between them. **"Natsume..."** The first tear fell, before a shower poured from her face. She sobbed, a range of emotions hit her like a truck.

Anger that he's been gone for eight years, sad that she's hasn't been happy, lonely as well. Relieved that he was alive. **"I missed you. Baka-Ngh! Sob."** Her face was an absolute mess, riddled with tears. **"Mikan you crybaby. Happy birthday."** A smile, soft, and warm made its way to his face.

A vast change from his cocky smirk. Bending down, he lands a kiss on her lips, one that she returns fully. A sudden boom startles the two and they look up. Fireworks flash into the sky, filling the darkened house with bright hues of color.

The lights were reflecting off the both of them. Simultaneously they share a smile, as once more Natsume places a kiss on Mikan. It was the start of a new year, and a new life...for the both of them.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Ok it took me a bit of time but I got it done so yay to the me~ For those who were still confused with my author note up above. I wanted tie ins from the story without bring up powers, kinda like a slice of life one shot.**

 **This was the best I could do but I have to say I like the way it went. May've been a mess but that's how once can be during the new year lol. But for now its time to get some more stuff done.**

 **Guys if you like this then please feel free to fav/follow/review or check out my other one shot creations. I've made a ton for the holidays as its something I do for most of the holidays. I've done mini series and huge long main series as well if you're interested. Thats it for now, tchao for now~**


End file.
